1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical outboard motor steering mechanism and more particularly pertains to a new automated steering mechanism for an outboard motor for an effective and efficient alternative to cable steering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a mechanical outboard motor steering mechanism is known in the prior art. More specifically, a mechanical outboard motor steering mechanism heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,415,062; 4,419,084; 3,121,415; 5,355,821; 4,565,529; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,046.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automated steering mechanism for an outboard motor. The inventive device includes a housing, an electric motor, gears, an elongate drive member connected to a steering arm which is swivelly attached to an outboard motor, mounting brackets for attaching the housing to a boat, and a control unit connected with wires to the electric motor for energizing and controlling the direction of the electric motor.
In these respects, the automated steering mechanism for an outboard motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an effective and efficient alternative to cable steering.